Hera's Adventure (RP)
by Feraligatr
Summary: A weird RP I did, when you see "[name] changed name to [name]" that means the character I used changed. At some point I RPd with myself to upload here. One Shot Enjoy...


**Charmander** started the chat 6 hours ago

**random** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**maahda** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**Charmander**: I need cock

**Charmander** bends over, presenting his small and cute ass.

**Charmander**: "Pleeease, for me?"

**random**: sorry, not now. later i will

**random** left the chat 6 hours ago

**Charmander** also shows off his lettle cock that has a drop of pre on the tip.

**bgjfdbg** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**bgjfdbg**: super 3d fuckfarts

**comment** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**Charmander** bends over for everyone to see his cute little ass, his anal star was tight and needing of some cock. "The more the merrier~"

**charizard** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**the watcher(0_0)** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**Charmander**: "Ohh, a big might Charizard, I'd love to fit his big masculine cock in here~"

**comment**: and so I cry some times when im laying in bed to get it all out whats in my head an I

**bgjfdbg**: and I say HEEEEEEYEEEEEEYEEEEEYEAH

**Charmander** 's little pink cock was also looking for attention, it was glistening from the light, twitching with anticipation and a drop of preseed could be seen slowly decsending down his ittle member.

**comment**: fine

**comment** changed name to **Tyranitar**

**Charmander**: "Ooh, a Tyranitar, even better, I'd love a big cock like yours..."

**Tyranitar**: -Tyranitars massive cock twitches with anticipation-

**Charmander** smiles and bends over so the Tyranitar can fuck him into next week.

**Tyranitar**: -Tyranitar Smirks and grabs Charmander, siting him up right between him and his cock-

**Tyranitar**: not yet

**Tyranitar**: I want you to suck me down

**Charmander** nods and licks he huge erection, his own twitched from this, he loved the taste and size so he took the tip into his mouth, suckling on it like it was a piece of candy. "Mmm~"

**Tyranitar**: -he lifts the Charmanders legs raising his body and starts to lick his tailhole- Gonna get you ready for mine

**Charmander** moans in pleasure if his tailhole being licked, he was ready to be stretched like no tomorrow.

**charizard** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**Tyranitar**: -he pushes him down so that his cock hits deep throat territory slowly sliding him up and down and penetrating his Tailhole with his tongue

**Evil Tails** joined the chat 6 hours ago

**Charmander** moans loudly on Tyanitars cock, he trained himself not to gag when doing this. He massagedthe rest of the Tyranitars length. Charmander's little member was throbbing by now, looking for some attention to it.

**Evil Tails**: Suddenly Someone knockes at the Door. Door opens and Tails appears with a pizza

**Evil Tails**: Who wants some Peperoni Tails says

**Charmander** wants to be doublepenetrated, no, triple penetrated.

**Evil Tails**: Tripply peperoni you got it

**Charmander** wants to be triple penetrated up the ass, but foodplaydounds great too.

**Evil Tails**: Tails Gets into position and rams his cock it as hard as he can muster

**Tyranitar**: Tyranitar leaves due to bad RPing

**Lucky** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Lucky**: .ws/ Because it's awesome.

**Charmander** screams in pleasure, loving the fact that he now has some cock.

**Evil Tails**: Tails slows down. You cant have dessert untill you finnish your vegetables!

**Evil Tails**: Tails teased

**Charmander**: "What kind of vegetables?"

**Charmander**: "Is it a long and hard zuchinni?~"

**Evil Tails**: Tomato balls

**Charmander**: "I'm suck them clen off of the plate~"

**Evil Tails**: Good boy. you will grow up nice and strong

**Charmander** sucks on Tail's bals slowly, massaging his shat with his clawed fingers.

**Anon#23** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**dfklgjldfg** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**dfklgjldfg** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Charmander** wants more cock now.

**Evil Tails** left the chat 5 hours ago

**...** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Munkster** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Charmander** bends over for everyone to see his tight anal star, and his cute ass as well, his little cock was glistening in the light and dripping with preseed. "Will someone please fuck me?"

**Charmander**: "Pleeeeease?~"

**...** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Tyranitar** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Tyranitar**:

**charizard** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Charmander** bends over once again so the Charizard has a chance to fuck him good.

**charizard**: never

**jkf** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Charmander**: "Awwww, why not ?"

**charizard**: maybe

**Charmander**: "Mmm, that's a little better~"

**charizard** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**charizard**: woops... nope gotta go bye

**Charmander**: :(

**Zorua** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Zorua** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Zorua** joined the chat 5 hours ago

**Zorua**: "heheheh, it looks like you need it bad! Charmander."

**Zorua** lies on his back to show off his big, throbing, cock! "if you want, you need to work for it. hehehe!"

**Charmander** bends over for Zorua, presenting his tight anal star, his cute ass was also an eyesight. His little hanging cock was glistening in the light, dripping with preseed. "Oh you have to just make me work don't you?"

**Charmander** walks over to him and puts a pinapple rig around his own cock and pours some honey on it. "And you'll get your treat aswell..."

**Zorua** joined the chat 4 hours ago

**Charmander**: (Please post something Zorua~)

**sht** joined the chat 4 hours ago

**sht**: Hi =)

**Zorua**: (sorry im have connetion proms, hold on.)

**Charmander**: (Hello?)

**Zorua** get up and grabs Char's cock. "a treat you say? ...hehe!"

**Charmander** grins and nods, his cock tasting very sewwt with the honey nd pinapple ring.

**Charmander**: (Emergency post)

**Zorua**: (?)

**Charmander**: (I sometimes do that to check for chat errors, it fixes them)

**Zorua**: (oh)

**Charmander**: (Your turn to post btw)

**Zorua** blushs lightly as he slowly licks the honey coverd member, not missing a bit on honey or precum."mmm..."

**Charmander** smiles and lies on top of Zorua, in the traditional 69 position, sucking on his Zorua cock.

**Charmander**: (Emergancy post)

**Charmander**: (Hello?)

**Zorua** stop licking and starts to suck.

**Charmander** moans softly, sucking on the tip of the Zorua's cock, massaging the rest that wasn't in his mouth.

**Charmander**: (Hello?)

**Zorua** moans, he starts starts bobs his head and stoping every few sec's too suck on the tip of Char's cock, the pre begun to full his mouth as he bobed faster and faster.

**Zorua**: (oops! hold on let me fix that)

**fla1re** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Charmander**: :O

**Charmander**: dammit, wrong face...

**Charmander**: :D

**Charmander**: I like good suprise face more than that one...

**Zorua** moans, he starts to bobs his head and stops every few sec's to suck on the tip of Char's throbing cock. the precum began to full his mouth as he bobed faster and faster!

**Charmander** moans softly, swirling his long lizard tongue around the Zorua's cock, wanting more of it.

**Charmander**: (Hello?)

**Charmander**: (...)

**Pikamoi** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Zorua** stops and forses Char off him and bends over showing off his tight, ass. "I-I want you to fuck me ...HARD!"

**AHM** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Charmander**: "Well now we have more people to join."

**Charmander**: ^ ^

**Pikamoi** look every one "H-h-hello..."

**Charmander** brings Pikamoi in.

**creeper** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Pikamoi** look at char "kyah...s-s-s-so?"

**Pikamoid** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Charmander**: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

**Charmander**: I brought Pikamoi and AHM, Zorua was here.

**Charmander**: so who are they?

**AHM**: Meh, I'm just here to watch.

**Pikamoi**: "I dun know...but...can...we... hm..pway?"

**Charmander**: "Yeah!"

**Charmander** gets behind Zorua with an erection. "We were in the middle of something but you can join."

**bulbasaur** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Charmander**: ooh, we're going to be vine fucked too!~ Sexy~"

**Pikamoi** blushes softly "hm...someone...f-f-f-fu ck me..please...

**Charmander**: "And me too, I wantsome cock in my ass."

**bulbasaur**: hi, first time *blushes*

**Charmander**: "It's okay, we understand."

**Pikamoi** "yesh~come...join us~" n/n

**Charmander**: "Who here likes watersports?"

**Pikamoi** rise softly my hand

**Charmander** grins. "Good, causeI do too."

**bulbasaur**: sure :3

**Pikamoi** "lets play lets play!"

**bulbasaur**: slowly sits down, as his soft pink member glistening slightly begins to extend out if his mint green lower region

**Charmander** bends over, presenting his tight anal star to Bulbasaur, his cute orange ass was hypnoyic. His little cock wasglistening from the light, dripping with preseed and some honey.

**Charmander**: (It appears we both have glistening cocks.)

**bulbasaur**: :D

**Pikamoi** "hm..." seeing bot I get under char and start licking his cock

**Charmander** moans softly, still bending over forBulbasaur.

**bulbasaur**: gets up, heart throbbing from nerves and proceeds over too char blushing

**Pikamoi** stop licking and start sucking char's member

**Charmander** smiles. "C-come on, you can fuck me, It'll f- augh. feel great." He told Bulbasaur through moaning.

**bulbasaur**: his cock now fully erect dribbling with precum teases and prods chars tight star

**Charmander** moans louder, his anus begging for entrance.

**bulbasaur**: now with vines out and gently brushing up and down chars cock, slowly and teasingly penetrates chars anus

**Pikamoi** moaning with char's member in my mouth "bulba...use your vines...to...penetrate my rear...

**bulbasaur**: heavily breathing begins to hump chars rear, uses vines to prod and enter pikas cute little starfish anus

**Charmander** blushes hard, having to take a piss, Pikamoi said he liked watersports so he started to tinkle a little, moaning slightly louder. "Bulbasaur, use one on your vines in my mouth."

**Pikamoi** I keep sucking on char's member as I moan softly by the vines of bulbasaur

**bulbasaur**: using one vine soflty and gently brushes in and around chars mouth, legs quivering begins to accelerate penatration in chars sexy wet ass

**Charmander** closes his eyes and sucks on the long vine, feeling around and massaging the part not in his mouth, he starts to hump Piksmoi's mouth, his tinkling was now normal pissing in his mouth. He wiggled his ass to show that he wanted it harder and faster.

**creeper** joined the chat 3 hours ago

**Pikamoi** moans feeling the warm liquid and start drinking it, but dripping a little of it

**bulbasaur**: kicking in to high gear humps as fast as possible, in extacy from the motion from chars wiggling ass, beginning to drool

**bulbasaur**: sad my ass is so lonely and i had just applied some sweet honey to it too:(

**Charmander**: (You don't have to be lonely, you said sweet honey right?)

**Pikamoi**: (just saying...I love cum, creampies, etc -/w/-)

**bulbasaur**: yep :D

**Heracross** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Pikamoi**: ((nice...))

**Heracross** smells sweet honey, attracted to the scent, he finds the source, Bulbasaur's ass, and starts to lick it out.

**bulbasaur**: mooaning softly through heavy breathing, as his anus purses with each lick, flops forward onto chars back droolind down is spine

**Charmander** keeps pissing in Pikamoi's mouth, dying down for now, he sucks harder on the vine, licking all around it. His moans of pleasure could be heard from afar and many peole probably heard but he didn't care, this was just too good to stop.

**Pikamoi** takes char's penis out of his mouth, to get filled with his piss on his face, then turns around "come on char...fuck me..." swings his ass

**Heracross** sees that everyone is doing sexual thingsand finds that he too had an erection, but this was no ordinary Heracross, this one also had a pussy as well, also known as a hermaphrodite.

**Charmander** grins and alligns his cock with Pika's star that was a little stratched already.

**bulbasaur**: smelling the scent of a vag looks around hoping to get a taste of dick and vag

**Heracross** smiles and gets on his back for Bulbasaur, his scent was strong and sweet and his musk was strong and dry.

**Pikamoi** "do it hard pls char..."

**bulbasaur**: shit guys gotta go, hope to see you guys around wc again sometime, sad i couldnt finish with you guys :(

**Charmander** nods and wraps his little arms around Pikamoi, fucking him fard. (Awwww, goodbye)

**Charmander**: (What's your name in the chatbox?)

**Pikamoi** screams very hard as my tightly ass is penetrated (bye ~)

**bulbasaur**: ill just use bulbasaur

**bulbasaur**: bye

**bulbasaur** left the chat 2 hours ago

**bulbasaur** left the chat 2 hours ago

**Heracross** walks in front of Pikamoi, his erection throbbing and his pussy was wet. He gets on his back so his soaking wet slit is right in front of Pika's face.

**Pikamoi** as he moans, he licks all hera's pussy ultil he reachs the shaft and lick it too*

**Charmander** thrusts in and out of Pika's hole, his tail flame growing more and more intense.

**Heracross** gets wetter, his cock throbbing violently aswell.

**Pikamoi** as he get fucked he finger hera and suck his dick hard

**Heracross** breathes heavily, leaking preseed and cloing his eyes.

**Charmander** slams harder into Pika, already near orgasm.

**Pikamoi** "KYAH!" screams loudly and then sucks harder

**Heracross** screams his name in pleasure, gripping the ground tight. "Heracross, Hera, Hera, Hera..."

**Charmander** spills his seed into Pika, sliumping over, he still didn't get enough cock though and Pika's cock didn't get much either.

**Zorua** changed name to **Dead**

**the watcher(0_0)** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Charmander**: (Aww, poor Zorua... :)

**Charmander**: (Fuck off smiley face, I never sasked fot you)

**Pikamoi** moans softly feeling all the cum "ah...so...good..."

**Charmander** bends over for Pika, he couldhave some pussy and Charmander gets to suck Hera's cock, or he could get Charmander's ass and Charmander gets the Hera? Something like that.

**Heracross** gets up and gets to Pikachu's front, his cock was toching Pika's lips lightly. "Heracross?"

**Pikamoi** "I claim char~" starts licking charmander hole "hera...chu fuck me..."

**the watcher(0_0)** lurks and watches the poke orgy from the shadows... :)

**Heracross** nods and walks behind Pika his erection throbbing and his pussy was sopping wet, if someone came by, he'd let them fuck his pussy.

**Charmander** bends over, showing Pika his stretched, precum leaking hole, his cock was twitching and covered in cum.

**Pikamoi** "nice..." drive his shaft close to char's stretched hole

**Charmander** moans in pure pleasure, rubbing his glistening cum covered cock slowly.

**Heracross** rams his erection into Pika's hole, he fingered himselfas well, getting pleasure from both parts.

**Pikamoi** screams out of loud feeling the big push of hera, then starts the hump on char's rear

**Heracross** grabs Pika's ass, ramming in and out of it, he sensed someone watching so he w=made a guesture to come and join.

**Charmander** takes it up the ass, loving the feeling of Pika's rod penetrating him. He wanted to be double penetrated though, even triple.

**Charmander**: (Emergency post)

**Pikamoi** keeps giving all he got to charmander, and screaming out of lout by the push of hera

**Charmander** screams in pure bliss, rocking along with every thrust.

**Heracross** fingers himself more, getting juices on his fingers, slamming harder into Pika.

**Fl23AK** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Pikamoi** screams "i...gonna...cum..." push even gharder

**Fl23AK**: hi

**charizard** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Charmander** yells in pleasure, jerking himself off. "C-Cum in me, I want it..."

**Heracross**: slams full force into Pika, his pussy was more than sopping wet now, it was all over the place with his sweet juices.

**Fl23AK** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Pikamoi** "KYAH!" as hera push with all his force, pika came inside char filling him up

**Charmander** sighs in a mix of pleasure and relieve, cum was leaking out of his hole now, not much but some.

**Heracross** finally came inside Pika, pulling out as lots of semen gushes out, his pussy was still in need of attention though.

**Pikamoi**: ((i need to go~))

**Charmander**: (Awww...)

**Charmander**: (Anyone want to RP?)

**Charmander**: (With Heracross?)

**Fl23AK**: (i just gizzed)

**Charmander**: (Ohh, how much?)

**Fl23AK**: (not enough :p)

**Charmander**: (Want to RP with Heracross?)

**Fl23AK**: (i dont do rp)

**Charmander**: (AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW)

**Charmander**: I guess if you need to fap more, I could RP only as Heracross...

**Fl23AK**: multiplayer? x3c

**Heracross** sees that everyone left now he was alone and his sit wasn't even pleasured yet, he sighs in his own language and slumps up to a tree, knocking a Pokemon out from it.

**Charmander** changed name to **Munchlax**

**Fl23AK**: x3c

**Munchlax** falls out of the tree, bumping his head and sees the Heracross. He smells his pussy's sweet scent and his strong man musk, making the Munchlax go crazy all over.

**Fl23AK**: id try to rp with ya :p but i completely suck at it

**Fl23AK** sucks charmanders dick

**Fl23AK**: it comes

**Fl23AK**: end story

**Munchlax** rushes up to the Heracross, smelling the Heracross' sweet scent and give it a good lick.

**Fl23AK**: cums*

**Heracross** moans in deep pleasure, his pussy getting the pleasure it's been hungry for, he lightly grasps his shaft and starts to stroke himself, enjoying the feeling Munchlax is giving to him.

**Munchlax** grins and stands up, his erection was now showing, he slwoly approached the Heracross more and spreads his legs so he has better access to his pussy. He slides his hard throbbing dick into his wet sex, thrusting in and out, pleasuring the horned bug.

**Heracross** grunts a bit and moans at the same time, recieving pleasure from both parts was so good and made him very lustful, he stroked his cock at a faster rate now, trying to match the Munchlax's speed with his stroking, leaking preseed from the tip.

**Pikachu** joined the chat 103 minutes ago

**the watcher(0_0)**: you just haf to get into it, Fl23AK.

**the watcher(0_0)**: i cant say the same for me sadly, i can never get in the RPing mood. :((

**the watcher(0_0)**: o well, lurking is more fun anyway :) :)

**test** joined the chat 102 minutes ago

**Munchlax** grunts along with Heracross, his grunting was more at a quicker pace than Hera's, he was a bit disappointed that the Heracross had no breasts but he had an overaverage cock, and that was just as good to him. So he takes both paws and strokes with the Heracross, trying to help pleasure him.

**Heracross** opens his eyes quickly when he feels al this, hispussy was getting wetter by the second, already leaving a small puddle on the ground. His cock was throbbing and ready to erept like a mighty volcao, it was only a matter of time and pleasure.

**Munchlax** slams in and out of the Heracross' tunnel, the Munchlax was already near orgasm, and get really wanted to pleasure the Heracross mostly though, he rubbed the bug's long shaft faster, he was abe to feel it throbbing in his paws.

**Heracross** closes his eyes tight, jerking his huge member at a furious rate. In a matter of seconds, a huge load of cum splashed down onto the Munchlax, who was happy that it got on his fur.

**Munchlax** smirks and slams in and out of Heracross, his own cock was just about to erupt as well, in a few minutes, he spilled his seed into Hera's tightening cunt. He smiles and pulled out, his cock twitching a few times. Hera's pussy was leaking a little trail of Munchlax semen. He nodded and kissed Hera on the cheek and ran off.

**test** joined the chat 90 minutes ago

**Heracross** blushes hard as he's kissed, watching Munchlax run off. Deciding to not just sit there, Hera got up and walked away, accidentally bumping into a Nidoking. (If rape isn't your cup of tea, this isn't a good time then)

**Munchlax** changed name to **Nidoking**

**Ghostbacon** joined the chat 87 minutes ago

**Nidoking** looks the Heracross up and down, spotting a pussy and grins. He was going to have some fun with this one. He took Hera and bent him over a rock, holding him tight, his already raging barbed erection was now in plain sight, he decided that maybe he could start with a something more fun. He held the back of Hera's head, shoving him down on his huge 4 foot cock.

**Heracross** gags on the humongous cock, barely even able to fit it and the barbs didn't help either. He didn't the best he could to manage though. He deeothroated the Nidoking as deep as it go go and this went by fast and rough, the Nidoking was slamming it in and out of Her's mouth.

**Nidoking** grins and forces Hera down more, after a repetion of this for what seemed hours to Heracross, Nidoking was close to orgasm.

**Heracross** continues to deepthroat the 4 foot cock of the Nidoking, gagging many times and it hurt a lot, his throat felt like melted rubber after a while, he was glad that Nidoking was almost done with this, but he was wrong.

**Nidoking** grins and holds Hera's head down for more extended period lengths of time, his erection throbbing violently inside his throat. "Heheh, you're in for a treat little girl." And after that was said, Nidokinf gushed cum all down Hera;s throat, he couldn't swallow most of it and some was puked up from the gag reflex. "Now for the next part."

**Heracross** felt completely violated, he was raped and his throat hurt badly, Nidoking even thought he was a girl. Whatever came next just couldn't be too good, hopefully not as bad as the last though.

**Nidoking** grabs Hera and allings his cock right under his wet glistening sex. Nidoking slammed Hera down, forcing his cock inside of his tight pussy. "There there, it'll stretch just fine..."

**Heracross** screams at the top of his lungsbut no one was close enough to hear, only people that heard were Nidoking and his collegues. Hera was then pulled up and then slammed back down multiple times quickly, it felt good after a while, but he didn't feel dignified. His erection slowly revealed itself to everyone, Nidoking looked baffled at what he saw. "Wait, what's this? It looks like we got a herm..."

**Nidoking** smirks and slams the Heracross down on his cock harder. "The special thing about herms is that they have 2 things woman can enjoy, but I ain't no woman. and ypu aren't going to enjoy this too much. You will bare my seed and children though, that is a sure thing.

**Heracross** screams louder before being gagged by one of the Nidorino, now muffled screams could only be heard from up close. Nidoking smirked and madean oppourtunity with this. "What's that you say? You want me to go as hard as I can? Sure thing." And he bends him over the rock, ramming his giant Nidoking cock into Hera's now very wide pussy. Only thing heard from Hera were muffles screams through a tied cloth.

**Nidoking** grunts at a loud volume, slamming his huge barbed meat into Hera's pussy, there was a puddle of his juices in a puddle, he was close to orgasm again, he used his other hand to jerk Hera off, Hera didn't care anymore though, it was over, he was used.

**Heracross** just limps there, he was still alive but didn't have much hope, he was used as a sex toy by a giant purple monster. He starts to cry, he couldn't imgine bearing children that resembled this guy. It was just unthinkable. That's when a miracle happened, the Nidoking stopped. After a while of awkward silence, the Nidoking dropped dead.

**Nidoking** changed name to **Mew**

**Mew** floats up to the Heracross. "Are you alright? And what happened to this guy? Did you go on a killing spree or something?"

**Heracross** shakes his head and looks at the bodies to see what killed them, he was glad they dies, they desserved it. But he needed to know who did it, that person was his savior. There were two tiny gasheson all of their neck, right on their jugulars.

**Mew** looks at all the dead bodies. "Well whoever did this is fast, took them all out in less than a second, anyway follow me."

**Heracross** decides to trust the floating pink Pokemon, from the looks of it, it was female. He didn't really know what it was so he didn't think much about it. He was taken to a jungle and into a cleaing with a stone building in the middle.

**Mew** invites Hera to come inside and makes some coffee for him. "So you were getting raped by a Nidoking when they just... died? I don't reallly understand this..." Mew said as she handed Hera a cup. "What could be that fast... I guess I have to keep my mind off of it though..."

**charizard** joined the chat 51 minutes ago

**Zeewolf** joined the chat 51 minutes ago

**charizardyfc** joined the chat 51 minutes ago

**Heracross** shrugs and sips some coffee, this was Hera's first time drinking coffee and couldn't handle it well, his hand was shaking and his feet were tapping like crazy.

**Fl23AK** was timed out 49 minutes ago

**Mew** watches and can't help but laugh. "I guess coffee isn't for everyone, have some tea instead." And so Mew took the coffee from Hera's shaking hands and puts a cup of ta there instead. "There's only one bed so I guess we have to bunk together, and please don't make this awkward."

**Heracross** nods and slowly shuffles his way down to the bedroom, sipping his tea with his spazzy hand. Once he got there, his caffiene rune had ended and be was under the covers, Mew cam in at some point and went to sleep. Hera was still wake though, he was thinking about what happened that day, he got an erection from the tought of the orgy earier and ended up almost waking mew from talking out loud, he didn't notice. But it was too late, Mew woke up and turned around.

**Mew** turns aroundand was about to contradict Hera but just stopped. "O-oh, s-sorry, your privacy time, I guess I'll be going out for a midnight snack then..."

**charizardyfc** joined the chat 40 minutes ago

**charizardyfc**: fuck the fuck off

**the watcher(0_0)**: u mad bro?

**Heracross** follows Mew into the kitchen, Mew was floating back and forth, much like she was pacing back and forth. She saw Hera there and approached him. "What are you doing out here like that?" Hera tried to explain and it went into a conversation, and something was up with how Mew was looking at him. Her eyes seem to look into his but not in an assertive way, after a while of talking, Mew just planted a kiss on Hera's cheek. Hera blushed nd didn't really know what to do.

**Mew** grins and holds Hera's hands, leaning on the counter and spreading her legs. Was this real? Did Mew just fall for Hera this quickly? Well there was no complaining here, Hera jumped to it and leaned over Mew, his erection was throbbing and his pussy was wet. Mew swayed her tail to guesture towards her wet slit, a lustful look plastured on her face. Hero quickly slid his erection into Mew's tight entrance, Mew squeaed a bit and looked down, there was some blood. Hera apparently brok Mew's Hymen, this was Mew's first time. Mew cried out in pain but regained herself pretty quickle. "I'm okay, keep going..." Mew assured Hera. He thrusted into her tight pussy quickly, his cock throbbing inside her. "Oh that's it, keep going, faster please...: Mew moaned, Hera did as asked and went faster, his cock was throbbing more than ever before,

**Heracross** thrusted into Mew vigorously over the counter, Mew was screaming with pure pleasure, this aroused Hera a lot. Hera's pussy was getting wetter and made a small puddle on the floor. At the momant, Mew leaned up and mouth to mouth kissed Hera, Hera didn't really know what to do, but once he felt Mew's tongue brush up against his, he sprang into action. Hera was now fucking Mew harder than ever, Mew just got even wetter, Hera was near orgasm and Mew broke the kiss to whisper in Hera's ear. "Cum in me, Iwant yourseed~" And Hera moaned and grunted, with one last push, he spilled all he seed into Mew, when he pulled out, a lot of semen was leaking out and Mew just giggled. "Look at the mess we made, and we're not even done!"

**Mew** smiles and opens the fridge, getting honey and ham and whipped cream out. "We're still going to have lots and lots of fun~" And Mew shook the Whipped cream, spreading her legs and spraying it over her pussy, wanting Hera to lick off the whippedcream, and he did. He licked all that whipped cream off with slow licks, each one licking her pussy as well, making her moan. "Now it's your turn with the honey honey." Hera chuckled a little at te joke and poured some honey over his wet pussy, the two types of "Honey" mixed together and Mew growls lustflly, licking it up slowly like hera did to her, she went deeper for more shough, fingering Hera's clitorous as well for more pleasure. This caused Hera to practically spaz in pleasure, squirting his juices on Mews face. she really loved this and licked it all up.

**Heracross** grins and takes the ham, not really sure what to do with it. Mew giggles and took it, sticking it into Hera's pussy and leaving it there for a while, same with her own, she slid some ham into her slit and let it sit. After a few seconds they took it out and ate the slices of ham, that one wasn't very sxual though, it was just for fun. Mew giggles and play tackles Hera, crawling onto his chest and gazes at his huge erection, her pussy was in Hera's face and he licks it, causing Mew to moan out Hera's name. This cause them both to grin and they both started to do a 69. Mew sucked on the tip of Hera's cock and massaged the rest for him, Hera was lapping up Mew's juices with his tonuge. After all that was done, they looked arount to see a kitchen full of cum stains, puddles of pussy juice, and some whipped cream too. "Heheh, we sure made a mess..." Mew said before passing out.


End file.
